<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lead by fate by chocolino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193444">lead by fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino'>chocolino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M, Realization, soulmate??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FATE<br/>/feɪt/</p><p>noun</p><p>1.<br/>the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lead by fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“taeyoung-ah, today, mrs.ahn will send seongmin to sleep here… please welcome him nicely,”</p><p>Taeyoung head immediately turned towards his mom, a feigns smile plastered in his face.</p><p>“um, why would seongmin sleep here?”</p><p>“his parents are going out of the country for a week, and they asked me to take care of seongmin…the whole week” his mother said softly</p><p>Taeyoung sigh at that.</p><p>“well okay, but he’s not going to sleep in the same room as mine” he said, getting up from his seat</p><p>“no problem honey, he will sleep in the guest room…”</p><p>Taeyoung nodded his head, making his way to his bedroom but then he halts for a second, looking back at his mom, “what time will he come here?”</p><p>His mother looks at the clock, “supposedly dinner time, in 4hours, why?”</p><p>“great, I don’t want to eat dinner tonight.” He said, walking straight to his bedroom as he heard his mother’s sigh.</p><p>It was not a secret. Taeyoung and seongmin, is not a friend despite being neighbours and have known each other for the longest. They even dislike each other at that, even everyone in the school knows the beef they’ve been having since kid. Reasons? Well easy. Ever since kid, seongmin has always crashed over at his house, saying that his parents are too busy to even take care of their only child. It makes taeyoung furious, because his mother attention always diverted to seongmin.</p><p>Even since they’re still kid. If seongmin cried, it was his fault. If seongmin suddenly sulk, it was his fault. Everything seongmin does look so lovable to his mother. He’s jealous. He wants that kind of attention too.</p><p>Taeyoung immediately lay down on his comfy bed, closing his eyes. All of his childhood memories are full of seongmin. He tried to like the younger before, but he just can’t. He found it crazy how seongmin has always smiling and happy, as if nothing in this world hurt him.</p><p>He remembers that he once joined a dance competition at school, but he lost to seongmin. He also remembers how seongmin get the first place in examination, making him the second and he was forced to hear his mother comparing the two of them for a whole three months… and he definitely remembers how seongmin stole his class president title.</p><p>“hello youngtae?”</p><p>“hyung…”</p><p>“why? Did something happen?”</p><p>“seongmin…”</p><p>Taeyoung heard a sigh from the other line</p><p>“what happened this time?”</p><p>“my mom said he will stay over at my home for a week”</p><p>“oh? That’s good then! Get to know him while youre at that!”</p><p>“serim hyung, can you at least pity me for once?”</p><p>Taeyoung heard serim’s laugh, making him even poutier.</p><p>“taeyoung, for how many years have this thing going on? Youre both adult now, especially you, stop being a kid!”</p><p>“im not being a kid, it was his fault tha-”</p><p>“THAT’s being a kid. Nagging about this and running away is very childish thing to do,”</p><p>Taeyoung sigh, knowing exactly that serim is right.</p><p>“I will try, but if it didn’t work, I will nag at you again”</p><p>“I will block you!”</p><p>“HYUNGGG!!!”</p><p>“kidding! Anyways, I got to go, I have customers here”</p><p>“aight okay, thankyou hyung! have fun at work and send my regards to jungmo hyung”</p><p>“will do! byeee”</p><p>Taeyoung closed his eyes once again. Taking in few deep breaths, as he cleared his mind before he knows, it was taking him to dreamland.</p><p>He woke up few hours later, with his stomach started to grumble wanting to be fed. He looks over his phone, noticing its already passed 8pm when he woke up. He hurriedly walks to the shower, afraid that if his mom found he still didn’t take his shower that night. Few minutes after showering, he quickly walks downstairs to the kitchen, all he thinks right now is food.</p><p>“hi taeyoung!”</p><p>He halts for few seconds. Registering what he just heard and quickly look over at his favourite couch, there’s seongmin, waving at him. Taeyoung rolled his eyes, well fuck. He doesn’t even remember that seongmin will be at his home tonight…</p><p>“taeyoung? You said you didn’t want to eat dinner, that’s why I only cooked one portion for seongmin to eat…” his mother said, slowly as taeyoung just dead stare at his mother.</p><p>He let out a big sigh as he hurriedly walks back to his room, maybe with a bit of tears because he really hungry, making his mom and seongmin flustered at that.</p><p>“s-sorry…”</p><p>Taeyoung stop walking as he heard seongmin’s voice. Looking one last time at the flustered seongmin, “shut up.” is all he said before he continues walking and that’s enough to make seongmin’s eyes teared.</p><p>“i-i’ll be at my room,” seongmin mumbles at taeyoung’s mom, making the older woman sigh watching the poor kid.</p><p>Seongmin immediately plopped down at the bed. thinking why would taeyoung never likes him because as far as he remembers, he did nothing wrong to make taeyoung hates him. And it absolutely eating him up with anxiety and self-doubt. He then takes his phone, dialled up his close friend</p><p>“am I really annoying?”</p><p>“why don’t he like me too?”</p><p>“did I do something wrong?”</p><p>He always done this, whenever he didn’t have someone to talk, this one person always helps him going through it, all the thoughts he has been having all these whiles, are saved with someone he called saviour. He sighs again, as he finished the phone call, his mind goes back to taeyoung’s earlier</p><p>“he must really be hungry…”</p><p>/knock knock/</p><p>Taeyoung ignores the knock on the door, knowing it probably his mom going to nag again at him for behaving that way infront of guest. He keeps his eyes focused on his phone (where he started to nag at serim) as he noticed someone open the door. A few whiles later, his nose smells something delicious, omelettes fried rice as his mom didn’t say any word, he then look to the side. Just to see seongmin standing there, with a tray of foods and drink on it.</p><p>“why are you here? Get out now” taeyoung said, focusing back on his phone</p><p>“I cooked for you, since youre hungry”</p><p>
  <em>He what?!!??</em>
</p><p>Taeyoung look again at seongmin, doubt of the things he heard</p><p>“you what?”</p><p>“I cooked for you… I don’t know if it’s good, but I tried my best” seongmin said, smiling before he put the trays on his study table.</p><p>“im not hungry, now bring that back down and get out from my room”</p><p>Taeyoung said, cursing on how his brain actually want to try the rice.</p><p>“I know youre hungry, now eat this or I will not get out” seongmin threatened him</p><p>
  <em>Well, there’s nothing to lose here.</em>
</p><p>Seongmin smiles as taeyoung make his way to the table,</p><p>“are you seriously going to watch me eat?”</p><p>“yes. Now, please eat before the rice get cold!”</p><p>Taeyoung carefully scoop the rice with the spoon, eating it in one bite.</p><p>“how was it? Is it good or is it too salty?” seongmin asked, excited</p><p>“so-so” taeyoung replied half- heartedly, making the younger pout</p><p>It was a lie. If taeyoung being honest, it was actually better than his mother’s cooking. How on earth this kid can even cook?</p><p>After few minutes, the foods already vanished from the plate. Seongmin smiles as he noticed that there’s no single grain on the plate, proud of himself.</p><p>“yeay! You finished it, now I will bring this to kitchen… hope you sleep well tonight, goodnight!”</p><p>Taeyoung just watched as seongmin walk outside, his mind was blank.</p><p>“t-thank you” he mumbles to himself.</p><p>;</p><p>The next morning was very much torture for taeyoung. What should he do? Suddenly act nice? Or just act like before? Pretend last night didn’t happened? Should he say thank you at seongmin?</p><p>“morning my son,” his mother greets him,</p><p>Taeyoung didn’t reply as he still froze, thinking what he should do</p><p>“did you cook last night? I noticed the pan was used this morning,”</p><p>“I did, sorry Mrs. Kim I didn’t ask for your permission,” seongmin said, sleepily walk and sit next to taeyoung</p><p>“eh? Did you get hungry last night? You said you’re full… if I know I should’ve cooked more last night,”</p><p>Seongmin softly chuckles, “ah, it’s fine. It wasn’t for me,”</p><p>Taeyoung’s mom look at seongmin, who just softly smiles before his eyes diverted to his son, who she noticed, a bit blush.</p><p>“here’s breakfast! You both eat first, Im going to do the laundry,” she said, poking taeyoung before she winked at his son. Making taeyoung much more flustered than before.</p><p>“your mom is a good cook! Im envious of you,” seongmin said,</p><p>Taeyoung didn’t replied.</p><p>“hey seongmin,” taeyoung bravely speak,</p><p>Making the younger look at taeyoung in disbelief,</p><p>“can we talk after this? At my room?” taeyoung said, still thinking if what he did just now was right.</p><p>Seongmin smiles, “sure!”</p><p>Taeyoung hurriedly stand up, putting his plates on the sink</p><p>“um, taeyoung,”</p><p>Taeyoung look at the latter, “that was the first time you called me by my name,”</p><p>;</p><p>“serim hyung, are you sure what im doing now is right?” taeyoung said in hurry, as he paces back and forth as he called the older</p><p>“oh god, just do it! Talk like an adult,”</p><p>“but hyung-” his talk was cut off when seongmin enters his room,</p><p>“fuck, I’ll call you back” taeyoung panicly said,</p><p>“did you just curs-”</p><p>Taeyoung quickly throw his phone away,</p><p>“um, come seat here” he said, offering the space infront of him for seongmin to sit.</p><p>“thanks,” the younger mumbles, still smiling</p><p>“okay, what do you want to talk about?” the latter ask as taeyoung still didn’t said any words since</p><p>“ah, oh, um… about, us?”</p><p>Seongmin raised his eyebrows, waiting for taeyoung to continue.</p><p>Taeyoung let out a deep sigh, <em>he about to do it,</em></p><p>“first of all, thank you for last night… it was actually really good,”</p><p>Seongmin softly chuckles at that,</p><p>“and… sorry? For being a bad person towards you,”</p><p>“can I ask?” seongmin said, cautiously which in respond taeyoung nodded his head</p><p>“have I done something wrong to you that makes you,,, hates me?”</p><p>Taeyoung froze at that. He should’ve known that seongmin will ask him, but he still don’t know if his reason was solid enough.</p><p>“um actually no, it just me.”</p><p>Seongmin look at him, waiting for taeyoung to continue</p><p>“im jealous, of you. like, my mother always cares for you more than me… it was childish I know, and youre good at everything. Studying, socializing, leadership, sports… basically, all… and, you can even cook”</p><p>“I was very upset whenever you got something more than me, because I know my mom will nagged at me because I will never be good as you,”</p><p>“and when you took the class president title, everyone looks up on you, they forgot me. all of my hard work before, they never appreciate it as much as what they did to you…”</p><p>“it was childish, but I can’t help to feel jealous.”</p><p>Taeyoung slowly looking up as he finished his confessions, just to see seongmin pout at him. Feels somewhat relieve as he gets to talk about it.</p><p>“sorry taeyoung,”</p><p>For the first time, taeyoung smiles at seongmin.</p><p>“do you know why I do all that?”</p><p>Taeyoung shakes his head,</p><p>“because I want my parents’ acknowledgement” he said slowly,</p><p>And taeyoung, he never felt so heartbroken more than this.</p><p>“I always looked up on you, you always do something cool and I noticed your mom always praised you if you did something that make her proud… that’s why I started to get greedy, I copied everything you did, just so, my parents will at least, praise me for once.”</p><p>“I swear, your mom always makes me feel happier, she always said im doing good job whenever I told her about my achievements… but when I said it to my parents, they’re too busy to even praise me. not even once. All they think off are work, work and work… sometimes I wonder if I really was their son”</p><p>Taeyoung slowly pat seongmin’s back, giving him strength.</p><p>Seongmin laugh at that, “sorry, did I sound too emotional?”</p><p>“no, no… im sorry that happened to you, i- I didn’t know,”</p><p>“nah, its fine.”</p><p>“so, are we good now? Can we be friends?” seongmin asked, cheerfully</p><p>Taeyoung smiles, nodded his head as seongmin cheered,</p><p>“I have always been wanting to be friend with you! this feels surreal,”</p><p>Taeyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “why would you want to be friend with me?”</p><p>“youre cool” seongmin replied honestly</p><p>“im not?”</p><p>“in my eyes, you are.”</p><p>;</p><p>Taeyoung has never feel so stupid in his life until today, he feels so selfish. He always thinks of himself that he easily judged seongmin’s. His phone ring, showing it was serim on the line, he hurriedly answers</p><p>“yes hyung”</p><p>“oh? You sound different”</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“you sound happier… anyways, how’s the talk going?”</p><p>“very great”</p><p>“ah… it went well I see, no wonder I can sense so much happiness right now through your voice”</p><p>“youre being ridiculous!”</p><p>“hehehe, okay that’s all I want to ask, bye!”</p><p>“that’s it?? Youre boring old man”</p><p>“excuse m-”</p><p>Taeyoung laugh as he ended the call, just to noticed serim called he again, probably to lecture him.</p><p>;</p><p>“seongmin! How it goes?”</p><p>“ah! my saviour, anyways, it went well!”</p><p>“good then! Come to my café sometimes with taeyoung in the future, I will treat you both”</p><p>“youre being generous again!” seongmin said, laughing</p><p>“well, im doing my part as your favourite person”</p><p>“shut up hyung, but yea, expect to see me and taeyoung in the near future!”</p><p>“hehehe, okay got to go, bye big baby!”</p><p>“stop calling me that, im not a baby”</p><p>“yea you are,”</p><p>“ugh, go back to work, bye, serim hyung!”</p><p>;</p><p>Serim smiles, looking to his side just to see jungmo shaking his head.</p><p>“youre doing that much work just to get the kid got together?”</p><p>“shut up, at least I have progress! I have been doing this work alone for 17 years” serim huffed,</p><p>“pfft, now, help me with my kid case, his case sounds difficult” jungmo whine, shoving his book at serim who attentively read the page.</p><p>“kang minhee, 18 years old, soulmate: UNKNOWN” serim read out loud, furrowed his eyebrows</p><p>“wait, does this mean, his soulmate probably one of us?” serim said, eyes looking back jungmo</p><p>“who else still didn’t have a soulmate in our angels world?”</p><p>Jungmo froze at the thought.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos &amp; comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>